


Just Like Heaven

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A little angst, Blink and you'll miss it, Coma, Kinda, Movie fic, Paranormal, ghost - Freeform, mentions of drink driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: Summary: “Daddy, why are you ignoring the guy sitting next to you?” Is not what Harry expected his five year old daughter Louise to ask him when she comes towards him, after finishing playing some footie with the guys.(Or the one where I saw a tweet from Louise (aka Sprinkleofglitter from YouTube) about her daughter asking why she was ignoring an elderly woman sitting next to her. Her tweet: “Darcy just asked why I'm ignoring the old lady next to me. I'm alone. And now terrified.” And the plot is loosely based off Just Like Heaven because I can't be dealing with Louis staying comatose).





	Just Like Heaven

When the weather is nice in the UK, you go outside and take advantage of it; you don't stay inside and let the blue sky, warm sun, and fluffy clouds go to waste. So, that's what Harry does with his four year old daughter Louise. He made Louise go and get dressed as soon as she got up, walking into the kitchen with her teddy bear named Sid, hanging from her right hand as her left was in a fist and rubbing at her left eye to get rid of the traces of sleep. Her brown curly hair was all over the place and her _Green Lantern_ pyjamas were rumpled from sleep; she was a very restless sleeper, just like Harry, which is why he never wore clothes in bed. Harry was up at seven, dressed for the day ahead. It was Saturday, he had been super excited about today because the weather forecast had said there would be sun, and blue skies, and white fluffy clouds, and that was a day Harry couldn't pass up. He was making them breakfast, blueberry pancakes, and as soon as Louise came back into the kitchen, wearing a pair of leggings, and a Batman t-shirt, and a pair of Nike trainers, her pancakes were on the table, and Louise sat down and started eating, thanking her father with her mouthful. Which he scowled at, “I'm never letting Uncle Niall near you again.” Louise just laughs hysterically, mouth open so he can see her food, because she knows for a fact that it isn't true. “You know that isn't true daddy.” She speaks with her mouthful.  
  
Harry grimaces, “don't be too sure."  
  
They continue to eat their breakfast, and when Louise is finished, she excuses herself and goes into the living room to watch TV, while Harry gets their picnic ready for lunch. Egg sandwiches, fruit and yoghurt, and chocolate cookies, with water and juice. Okay, so maybe Harry is a bit of a health freak, but he lets Louise eat bad foods, because he believes bad food is healthy in moderation. His best friends are joining them for the day, Niall, his Irish best mate who he met in Uni, someone who didn't believe him when he said he had a one year old daughter at the time. He also met Liam and Zayn in uni too, a gorgeous couple who tiptoed around each other for a year before they finally pulled their heads out and told each other how they felt about each other, Harry's pretty sure Louise even rejoiced when they turned up at their local pub holding hands and smiling ear to ear; she was two, still in a pram and had no idea what a relationship was. They all adore Louise, and spoil her rotten, much to Harry's annoyance. But her mother wasn't around, and his parents lived back in Holmes Chapel, and his sister lived in London. Niall, Liam, and Zayn were the only family he had in Doncaster, as they all went and got accepted into the same university.  
  
Harry had Louise when he was 18. It was, by far, the biggest surprise of his life, but that happens when you're off your face with two bottles of vodka coursing through your veins; he's surprised he even managed to get it up that night, let alone see it through to the end. Anyway, 10 months later, a baby is dropped on his doorstep with a note saying and explaining everything that Harry needed to know. He looked at his daughter, and fell in love, and that's that. He continued with school of course (he was pre med), his mum and sister have been the best two women he has ever had the pleasure of knowing, and his best friends – once they actually believed him – have been amazing too. Harry had a boyfriend when he found out about Louise, naturally, he thought Michael would be happy for him, but nope. He broke up with Harry a week later, but Harry found himself not caring, because at the end of the day, Louise would fall asleep on his chest and Harry was consumed with unconditional love and that's all that mattered; he didn't need a boyfriend, he had his daughter, his friends, and his family, and it's more than he could have ever asked for.  
  
-x-  
  
This is where Louis finds himself more often than not. The park where his sisters and brother come with their dad every Thursday and Saturday. He knows how long he's been like this for; exactly four months. And he knows how he wound up here too. Stupid fucking drunk driver. He knows he's not dead, he's in a coma, he's seen himself, in the hospital, attached to all kinds of machines that are keeping him alive. He doesn't want to die, he's 23, he has his whole life to live. He wants to go back to work – he's a paediatric nurse – he wants to meet a guy and fall in love. He wants to buy his first house and walk down the isle and say his vows for everyone to hear, he wants to start a family. He just wants to _live_.  
  
He wishes he could grab a cup of tea, hug his sisters and little brother, and eat a fucking carrot. He really wants to change his clothes; he's still in the attire he was wearing coming back from Stan's; a pair of black jeans and a vest with The Who printed on the front, and a pair of Vans. His hair is the same, his facial hair is the same. And he's _sick_ of it.  
  
He's walking the same path like he does every day (even when his siblings aren't at the park, he likes to observe), but there's something different. He spots a man, with short curly hair reading a book sitting on the bench he normally sits on. He's wearing a pair of jeans similar to his own, and a button down shirt that's the colour of pea soup which Louis thinks is weird, who even wears that colour? Louis walks closer and notices he's reading a book on the Digestive System, there's also a picnic basket next to him sitting on the ground open, Louis can see what's in there and he wishes he could have a little taste. He sits down and watches this man, who is absolutely beautiful. He has green eyes, Louis loves green eyes. Plump red lips, cheek bones for days, a slim nose. His body goes on for what seems like miles, a skinny but muscular torso. Louis spots some tattoos too. Basically, he's a walking wet dream.  
  
He looks up and Louis follows his train of sight, and his own gaze settles on three grown men playing football with a little girl, who's probably about four. He smiles at the scene and wonders who the little girl belongs to. And he doesn't have to think for very long, because before Louis knows it, the little girl, with brown curly hair and green eyes is running towards them and the man sitting beside him puts his book down and catches her in his arms, kissing her cheek making her giggle with delight. Louis can't help but smile at the picture.  
  
“Daddy, why are you ignoring the guy sitting next to you?” She questions, very innocently.  
  
The guys smile drops from his face and looks to both sides of him, “Lou,” Louis' eyes widen with glee, a small smile taking over his face, “I'm alone.”  
  
She shakes her head, “nope, he's sitting right there.” And she points to exactly where Louis is sitting. “He has fluffy hair, and blue eyes. And he's smiling.” She tells her dad, “hello Mister.”  
  
“Hi.” Louis says back, “you can see me?”  
  
“Clear as day, I'm Louise, what's your name?” She asks sweetly.  
  
“Louis.”  
  
She giggles, loud and beautiful, “hey, that's just like my name, but mine has a 'e' on the end.”  
  
“Well, what do ya know, so it is.” Louis giggles himself, he can't help it; she's all kinds of cute. Louis looks over to his left and sees her dad looking pale. “Your daddy doesn't look so well.”  
  
Louise turns her head and gasps, “daddy, are you okay?” She lifts her hand to his forehead, “Holy Pooh Bear, you're freezing.” She then turns her head towards the three lads who are still kicking the football around. “Uncle Niall, Uncle Liam, Uncle Zayn!!!!!” She screams.  
  
The three guys snap their heads towards Louise shouting their names and they quickly run over, looking panicked, “Lou, what's wrong?” The Irish one says.  
  
“Look.” Louise says, pointing to her dad. Louis wishes he knew his name.  
  
“Bloody Nora, Haz, what the hell happened to you?” Says the one who looks like a puppy and he's awfully familiar Louis notes, and now they're close enough, they all look familiar. Plus 'Haz,' is short for Harold maybe? Harry even.  
  
“He can't see the guy I'm talking to.” Louise says like it's the easiest answer in the whole world. “Can you see him?”  
  
All three of them shake their heads, their faces draining of colour. Louis looks over the three of them and laughs before clicking his fingers, “hey, I know him.” And he points towards Zayn.  
  
“You know Uncle Zayn Louis?” Louise asks, completely giddy.  
  
“I know all of them, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik.” Louis rattles off, pointing to every single one of them.  
  
“Louis knows all of you, except you daddy, shame really,” she leans closer and whispers, “he's really cute.”  
  
Louis blushes, well, he wishes he could, but details. “Lou, what's his last name?”  
  
“Mister Louis,” Louise says, turning her head towards him, “may I please know your last name?”  
  
“Of course love,” and Louis tells her.  
  
“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.”  
  
-x-  
  
When they manage to pull Louise away from the park bench, which took much coaxing and bribing with sweets and a new _Monster High_ Doll, Harry and the lads make their way back to his place. “Did that really just happen?” Harry asks them while Louise watches TV. They're all sitting around the kitchen as Harry prepares their dinner. Roast chicken and all the trimmings. It's a tradition that Harry doesn't stray from.  
  
“I think so mate. She was having a full on conversation with him.” Liam says, bewildered.  
  
“Louis was in a car crash four months ago, last I heard he was in a coma at Doncaster General.” Zayn tells them, “drunk driver t-boned him at a red light.”  
  
“Jesus,” Harry whistles, “how do you know him Zayn?” Harry asks, chopping an onion.  
  
Zayn doesn't answer him straight away and Harry, as well as Liam, and Niall, turn to look at him. He bites his lip, “I may have hooked up with him once.” And he quickly turns to Liam, “and before you say anything, I hadn't met you, I was in my first year at uni. I love you, you're the one I'm going to marry you one day Liam.” And he finishes the sentence with a harsh kiss to Liam's lips, sealing the declaration of their pending marriage.  
  
Harry is about to open his mouth again, but Louise's loud laughter cuts through the flat and they all go rigid and pale. They trip over each other on their way to the living room, where Louise is sitting on the sofa, a photo album in her lap as she points to the pictures and talks about them animatedly. “This is me on my first birthday, of course I don't remember, but it looks like I had fun; look at that cake around my mouth.” She laughs as she turns the page, “look, that's my nannie and my aunty Gemma, I love playing with her hair.” Harry knows she's talking about the picture of the three of them on Christmas Day last year. “Oh this one is my favourite,” Louise says, “it's me and daddy, and Uncle Liam, and Uncle Zayn, and Uncle Niall in London; they took me to see _Wicked_ , it was wicked.” She nods her head, “yes, I love them all very much; they're my favourite people.” Harry sees her blush and she smiles and looks to her left, “thank you Mister Louis.”  
  
Harry's vision gets blurry and then he passes out.  
  
-x-  
  
Louis snaps his head to the left when he hears something solid hit the ground. His eyes fall on Harry, who is laying in a heap on the floor and his friends are trying to wake him up. He bites his lip, this is all his fault, he shouldn't of followed them home, but he couldn't help it; he felt this pull compelling him to, there was something about Harry that he couldn't shake. “Maybe I should go Louise.” Louis tells Louise as she looks over to the commotion.  
  
She shakes her head, not taking her eyes off her dad, who is currently being helped up by three worried men, “no, please don't go Louis.”  
  
Louis looks to the four year old next to him, “just for now, so I don't kill ya dad, but I'll be back tomorrow okay?” Louise just nods her head and Louis knows Louise watches him disappear into thin air.  
  
-x-  
  
Harry groans and holds his head as the lads place him on the sofa. He can't believe he just witnessed his four year old having a conversation with someone who he can't see. Jesus, this is the last thing he thought he would have to deal with when he woke up this morning. Great, his four year old is one of those people who talks to ghosts, isn't that just fucking peachy? God, he's going to have to put up with other children picking on her and his pride and joy coming home crying because of those said children. Why did they have to go to the park, they could of gone anywhere, Louise has always wanted to go to the beach, they could have packed the car and hauled arse to the beach, but no, he chose the park, the one park that's close to home and it's fucking haunted. Christ, he needs a drink.  
  
Louise crawls over to him and climbs on to his lap, snuggling into his chest like she's done so many times before. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head before resting his own noggin' on hers. “Are you okay daddy?”  
  
He nods her head, “yeah, fine Bug.”  
  
Zayn, Liam, and Niall excuse themselves to the kitchen, leaving the father and daughter to talk about what happened today. Again, not a conversation he thought he would have today, but hey, you learn something new every day right? Like, learning that his daughter is a Medium. “He's not bad daddy, I promise.”  
  
“You mean Louis?” Harry clarifies.  
  
Louise nods her head and sits up. She looks nothing like her mum, if anything, she looks like Gemma and his own mother combined, which he's thankful for. “Yeah Louis, he's so nice daddy, you'd really like him if you could see him. He's very pretty too.” She smirks. Harry doesn't know where she learnt to do that, maybe he should have words with his own sister?  
  
But Harry laughs, he can't be annoyed when she looks good enough to eat. “Okay, so, if he comes back, you'll have to tell me okay? I don't want to faint every time I catch you talking to yourself.” Harry laughs, “it hurts.” And he makes his point by rubbing his forehead.  
  
Louise laughs too, it's tinkling and sweet, “I promise. He's gone though, he didn't like seeing you that way.”  
  
Harry's face contorts in confusion, “yeah, what did he say?”  
  
“He said he doesn't want to kill you.”  
  
She says it so casually that he laughs, “he won't kill me.” He tells her, but then he tacks on, “although, he might if he magically turns up and I can see him.”  
  
-x-  
  
When Louis arrives at the Styles Residence the following day, Louise isn't there, but Harry is. Now, he has two choices, one, he can leave and wait for Louise to come home from where ever she is, probably nursery, or two, he can watch Harry go about his daily routine. It's noon, so if Louis' brain still works, it means Louise is at nursery, which, if his memory is correct, it means he has three hours before Harry goes to pick her up or she gets dropped off. He chooses the later, so sue him. It gives him a chance to scope Harry out, or to perve on him, either way, Louis doesn't care; he has a lot of time to kill these days.  
  
As it turns out, Harry's life (without Louise) is super fucking boring. So far (although Louis hasn't actually seen what Harry's routine is like in the morning), all Harry has done is eat lunch (even that was boring, who the fuck even eats kale salads? Although, the way he was eating it, sticking his tongue out like that? Jesus, Louis nearly went into cardiac arrest) and had his nose in either his text books or his laptop, or both. However, even though it's very laborious, Louis still watches, still observes if you will, and picks up on Harry's little habits; like how he hums when he pees (no, Louis did not watch him pee thank you), sticks his tongue out when he uses his obnoxious pink highlighter to highlight something in concentration, or how he taps his finger against his laptop when he's trying to think of something smart to write, and Louis knows how fucking tedious that gets. He watches the way he runs his fingers through his hair, how he bites his knuckle while thinking, and how he walks when he needs to get something from the kitchen or to use the loo, he's all fucking sinful swaying hips and thick thighs. He also notices how big his hands are, like, they're enormous. Louis is pretty sure he could carry at least one take away tray with four drinks from Starbucks, plus a sandwich from Boots, and a packet of Quavers. And maybe even a Mars Bar. And that's one hand.  
  
The more Louis watches, the more he wants to actually get to know Harry properly. It's not like he can just fucking walk up to him and ask him his life story, he may need to use Louise for this. Harry's gorgeous little girl, who Louis misses. He sighs and looks to the clock on the mantle and notices it's half two. He squeaks but it was a bad mistake because Harry's head snaps up at the sound and he scans the room with a dubious look on his face. He then laughs a little hysterically and shakes his head to rid of the thoughts probably coursing through his brain. Louis understands, Harry probably thinks he's going mad.  
  
Because Harry is a boring old fart, Louis takes a moment (while Harry studies) to look around the flat that himself and Louise live in. It's your typical Doncaster flat that a single father and student can afford, Louis doesn't know if Harry has a job, or if his mum and dad help him out, he can't ask, so for now, he'll have to assume, much to his annoyance. His living room is off the kitchen, with a small alcove with a dinning room table with six chairs in a soft cream colour. Mixed and matched furniture find their home in Harry's living room, a sofa, TV, bookshelf, coffee table, and a window have a view of the park in the distance. Then there's a hallway that obviously leads to the rest of the house. When Louis walks down the hall, which is the same navy carpet from the living room and dining room, he comes to three doors all lined up. Louis automatically feels like he's suddenly been dropped into a game show, having to choose between door number 1, 2, or 3. He picks the first door and he walks into a bedroom (thank god (or not) he can walk through doors and shit) that isn't the bathroom, or a bedroom that belongs to a little girl, except it does, unless Harry likes sleeping in a race car bed? He shakes his head, and takes a look around. There's a window to the left, more of the hideous navy carpet, there's the fore-mentioned race car bed with a _Monster High_ bed spread on it and opposite that is a wardrobe. Louis laughs, there's a bookshelf with books, and comics, and superhero memorabilia dotted on it. There are Batman decals on the walls, and the walls themselves are white. It's the weirdest little girls room he has ever seen and he absolutely loves it. He walks straight through the wall and it's the bathroom; simple and to the point really. Bath and shower pushed under the window that have ghastly aqua curtains, Louis grimaces, Harry is weird. A toilet is located on the opposite side, so if the door is open, you wouldn't see it when you'd enter. And then there's a sink and mirror on the wall Louis walked through and straight ahead is a towel rack with mismatches towels. Louis laughs and walks through the wall into the final bedroom, which, is obviously Harry's and good Lord, it looks like a interior decorator has thrown up all over the fucking place. It's an eyesore. A four poster bed (cotton drapes included) sits in the middle along with two matching bedside tables. There's a wardrobe and a desk and a bookshelf that is home to books and other little trinkets Harry has collected over the years by the looks of it. The carpet is still navy, but he has one of those stupid faux wool rugs, and there's a chest of draws near the door. Louis shakes his head, it's a disaster if Louis has ever seen one.  
  
He leaves Harry's bedroom and makes his way back to the living room and Harry is no where to be seen. He looks on the mantle and sees it's 3:10PM. Did he really spend 40 minutes looking around? Lord, he wishes he wore a watch. He sits down on the cream sofa and waits for Harry and Louise to get home. Which they do, fifteen minutes later.  
  
-x-  
  
“Lou, will you slow down?” Harry scolds softly.  
  
Louise scoffs, which Harry frowns at. “No, I haven't seen Louis _all day._ ” She whines.  
  
Louise had practically sprinted the whole way home, and Harry really isn't as fit as he thinks he is. Not to mention he's carrying Louise's _Spiderman_ backpack, which isn't that heavy, but, seriously. He's tired. She sprinted into the building and ran up to the lift, and Harry had at least 0.05 seconds to jump in after her after she had pressed the button to their floor. The lift doors make a sound when it reaches their floor and Louise runs out and runs straight to their front door. Harry shakes his head fondly and fishes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. Louise practically bulldozers herself through the door and runs inside, and Harry's blood runs cold when she shouts, “Louis!!” With an excited tone in her voice.  
  
Harry walks in and places her bag on the hook, “Lou, can you come and take your coat and shoes off please.” He says, his back is turned away from the living room.  
  
Louise rushes over and kicks off her shoes and shuffles out of her coat before bolting back towards the sofa where she sits down, picking up the remote and switching on the TV to watch _Antique's Roadshow_ , which Harry got her into, and still in her blue school uniform, Harry normally likes her to change out of her uniform, but he lets it slide just this once. “I did have a good day, me and Bella played with blocks, we made a castle.” Louise answers, and then she laughs, “no, boys are yucky.”  
  
Harry shakes his head again and goes towards the kitchen, “Lou, would you like a snack and drink before dinner?”  
  
“Yes please daddy.” She calls back.  
  
Harry puts the kettle on and makes them both some hot chocolate and he makes Louise a snack of crumpets with cheese. Once he's finished, he hands Louise her hot chocolate and her crumpets, and then he looks to the right of her but then he looks to the left and then smiles. Into thin air which makes him feel like a fucking loony, but he needs to let Louis know that he's okay with him being around, and Harry knows that Louis actually goes away at night time so Louise isn't up at all hours of the night chewing Louis' ear off when she's supposed to be sleeping, and not leaving Harry in a constant state of panic because it's still unnerving to hear Louise talk to herself, even though he knows she's talking to Louis.  
  
-x-  
  
Harry has a dimple. A fucking dimple. Holy shit, Louis might be in love. He blinks a few times to make sure he sees right, but it was there. Harry walks away and Louis turns back to the TV. “So Louis, what did you do today?” Louise asks with her mouthful.  
  
“Don't talk with ya mouthful Louise,” Louis laughs.  
  
“You sound just like daddy.” She scoffs.  
  
Louis shakes his head fondly, “I watched your daddy all day and then I looked around your flat.”  
  
Louise laughs, “so you saw his room?”  
  
“Who saw my room?” Harry says, walking into the living room with his own drink and crumpets. He sits down on the old green recliner and places his plate on his lap and his drink on a little table that old people have sitting by their chair.  
  
“Louis saw your room,” Louise says, before taking a bite of her second crumpet. Louise snorts a laughs and she nods her head in agreement, “yeah, you're right about that Lou.”  
  
Harry frowns, he doesn't like being talked about when he's sitting a few feet away, “what's he right about?”  
  
“That you need to redecorate.” Louise repeats.  
  
Louis watches Harry's lovely mouth fall open in shock. Louis laughs himself at Harry's reaction, “well, Louis doesn't know what he's talking about.”  
  
Louis scoffs, “yeah right, it looks like an interior designers has thrown up over the place, it's hideous.”  
  
“Mister Louis, I can't say that.”  
  
Harry huffs, “what can't you say?”  
  
Louise looks at Louis, she then looks at her dad, and then back at Louis. “Something about throwing up, and in-ter- designer.” She shrugs, before turning back to the TV and finishing her food and drink.  
  
-x-  
  
“So, I was wondering if we could play a game of sorts.” Harry tells Louise at dinner.  
  
They're sitting at the kitchen table, bowls of delicious chicken Alfredo in front of them, waiting to be devoured. While he was cooking dinner and listening to Louise have a conversation that, to him, was one sided, he thought maybe he could get to know Louis with Louise's help. So, that's what he's gonna do.  
  
“Okay daddy.” She says as she pierces a piece of chicken with her fork, bringing it up to her mouth and chewing it.  
  
“So, I want you to be my translator, I wanna ask Louis a few questions, you just have to tell me what he says. Sound good?” Harry asks before forking some pasta into his mouth.  
  
Louise nods her head, a noodle hanging out of her mouth as she does so. Harry rolls his eyes fondly, “okay, how old he is?”  
  
“Twenty three.”  
  
“When is he turning twenty four?”  
  
Louise's eyes light up, “that is so cool. Daddy, his birthday is on Christmas Eve. Mister Louis, you must get lots of pressies.”

 

“Wow, that is cool..” Harry humours his daughter, “does he have a job?”  
  
Louise nods her head, “yes, he works with sick babies.”  
  
Harry's heart skips a beat, “he's a paediatric nurse?” Louise nods her head, shovelling food down her throat. “What about his family?”  
  
“His mummy died last year,” she says sadly before turning to where Harry assumes Louis is sitting. “I'm so sorry Louis,” and she says it like she wants to hug Louis, to make him feel better about it and he wants to do the same, it's where she gets it from. “he doesn't speak to his real daddy, but his step daddy is amazing, and..” Louise stops, “how many?” Harry stops eating for a second, afraid his daughter has stopped breathing, “he has five sisters and one brother who he misses.”  
  
“Holy Pooh Bear, that's a lot.” Harry says.  
  
This is going good, Louis is 23, a nurse, obviously lives in Doncaster, has no mum, no real dad either, but has six siblings whom he misses, with everything he has, Harry guesses.  
  
“No, I don't know who she is.” Harry shakes his head and comes back to the scene at hand. Louise looks sad and his heart breaks, she nods her head, “I don't really mind, I have my daddy, and my uncles, and my nannie and my aunty Gemma. I don't need a mummy.”  
  
They continue like that until Louise has to be bathed and in bed. Louise says goodnight to Louis sweetly, and he knows that Louis says goodnight back. She then does the same with Harry, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a cuddle before he reads her a bedtime story. She drifts to sleep before he's finished. When he's in bed himself, he rehashes the conversation they had a dinner, about how Louise had said she didn't need a mummy, Harry didn't know Louise even felt like that, but he's glad he knows now, because one day, he can explain it to her properly.  
  
-x-  
  
The next day, when Louise is at Nursery, Louis follows Harry as he ventures into town and goes to a book shop to see if he can find some books about the paranormal. Harry finds one, in a side alley that looks a little iffy, but he follows Harry as he heads in anyway. When Harry gets to the counter, there's a guy sitting there, reading a book, but he looks up when Harry and himself enter and his eyes widen. Louis scoffs, he's got a silly quiff and brown eyes. “Don't wanna freak ya out lad, but did ya know you 'ave a spirit followin' ya?” He says.  
  
Harry sighs, “yes, he's a friend of my daughters, and has been in my life for two wonderful weeks.” Harry replies to the guy who was obviously born in Manchester.  
  
“He doesn't like me.” The Mancunian says.  
  
Louis' eyes widen, “wow, how did he do that?” He asks himself.  
  
“And why wouldn't he like you?” Harry asks.  
  
The guy shrugs, “maybe it's because he's threatened?” Book Guy says.  
  
Louis scoffs again and folds his arms over his chest and cocks his hip. “Mancunian twat.”  
  
“My name is Nick, Ghosty.” The guy snarks.  
  
“My name's Louis.” He seethes, “and don't get any ideas tosser, this one is mine.”  
  
Nick rolls his eyes, “yeah, sure. Good luck with that.”  
  
Harry shakes his head, “um books... Paranormal?”  
  
Nick smiles sweetly and Louis' stomach coils up with hatred. “Back right hand corner, love.”  
  
“Thank you.” And Harry goes in that direction and Louis follows him, spitting profanities at Nick that Nick laughs at. He really doesn't like him. Louis watches Harry take out random books, looking over the blurb before deeming them worthy of taking away with him, if they're not, he puts them back. Twenty minutes later, Harry is back in front of Nick, buying the books he's picked out. And when Harry leaves, Nick calls out, “call me.”  
  
Louis stops near the door, “don't fucking hold ya breath mate.” And then he leaves and jogs so he catches up with Harry.  
  
-x-  
  
Louis has now been in Harry and Louise's life for two months now, and even though he has never spoken to Louis properly, he knows him pretty well. He knows where Louis grew up, how close he was to his mum before she passed away, how much his family means to him, and how much he misses them. How he came out to his family, and how he doesn't speak to his own father. Where he went to school, college and uni, and where he works. Harry even went the extra mile and Googled his name and found the article that covered the car crash Louis was involved in and there was even a picture of Louis; and Harry thinks he's the most beautiful human he has ever seen, excluding Zayn, because Zayn is something else. Louis has sun kissed skin, and brown hair that looks soft to touch. His eyes are blue, like the sky on a summers day, his nose suits his face, and his smile makes his eyes crinkle. Harry showed Louise the picture and asked her if this was the Louis she could see, and she had nodded her head, happy that her dad finally had a face to go with the name. The article said that a drunk driver had t-boned Louis at an intersection, as he ran a red light. It had put Louis into a coma and he had been in one for six months. Harry wants to help.  
  
On Saturday, Harry surprises Louise with a trip to the Winter Wonderland that's on in town. She jumps up and down with excitement, and hugs Harry around his hips. He tells her that the guys are coming too. When they're dressed, Harry notices Louise hasn't spoken to Louis all day and while she's sitting on the sofa, waiting for the guys to turn up, he sits down next to her, he didn't like how his baby girl's emotions had changed in the course of a few minutes, “love, are you okay?”  
  
She looks towards her father, green eyes blinking up at him sadly, Harry doesn't like it when she looks sad, when she is sad, it makes his heart heavy and he tries everything in his power to make her feel better. She shakes her head and shuffles closer to Harry and snuggles into his side, “I spoke to Louis while I was putting on my shoes in my room.” She tells him, Harry just rubs her back soothingly, “he was at the hospital today, and they're going to take him off the life support; he's going to die daddy, I don't want him to die.”  
  
Harry gasps, he doesn't want that either. He bites his lip and thinks of something he can do. In one of the books he bought, it said that if you don't believe, then you can't see them, and because Louise is four and still believes in Santa, and the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny, it makes sense why she can see Louis. Harry had never believed in the after life before this experience, and he has stayed awake at night, laying looking up at the ceiling, repeating “I do believe” over and over again in his head, but to no avail, even when Louis is around, he still can't see him. He sighs, “it's okay love, we'll think of something.” And before he says any more, there's a buzzing sound, meaning the lads have turned up, Louise pulls away and looks at Harry, “lets not worry about it now, okay? Let's just have fun tonight.” Louise nods her head, massive smile splitting her face in half, Harry smiles back, but he's still worried about Louis.  
  
-x-  
  
“It's been six months, I think it's time to finally let him go and have peace.” The doctor says. She has no fucking clue what she's talking about, Louis is still very much alive, he just isn't in his body. He tries to get their attention but to no avail.  
  
Dan is nodding his head, while Charlotte is wiping away a stray tear while looking at Louis in the bed, hooked up to all kinds of machines which are keeping him alive. He's skinny as fuck, pale, and gaunt. He's had better days, but that's what happens when you're in a sodding coma for six months. “No, I want to keep living, I'm right here.” Louis tries.  
  
It doesn't work, and Louis watches with bated breath as the doctor hands him over some papers. Louis knows what they are. They're release forms, Dan needs to sign them, giving the hospital permission to take Louis off the life support. “Okay, well, I'll think about it, I'll talk to his grand parents.” He says meekly, he takes Charlotte's hand and they bid the doctor goodbye. Louis follows them, screaming their names and for a moment, Charlotte turns around, and Louis' heart lurches, but she turns back around and keeps walking with Dan.  
  
He closes his eyes, and then, he's in Louise's bedroom, she's putting on a pair of boots, and she's rugged up for the weather outside. “Hi Lou.”  
  
Louise snaps her head up and she smiles but when she sees Louis' expression, her face falls. “Louis, what's wrong, why do you look so sad?”  
  
And he tells her, because he needs to tell someone, maybe Louise can help her, maybe Harry can. He knows Harry has been trying to make himself believe that the after life exists, and it worked, Louis had appeared in Harry's bedroom the following night, but Harry couldn't see because it was dark and he was staring at the ceiling. Louise runs out of her room, tears in her eyes and he follows her, and watches Harry's face drain of colour when Louise tells him what is happening at the hospital.  
  
-x-  
  
Louise's sullen mood does not go unnoticed by the lads. They all try and cheer her up, Niall buys her sweets, Liam buys her the snow globe she had taken a liking to, and Zayn buys her a cute little white teddy with her name in a heart on it. She says 'thank you' to all of them with a sweet smile, but it doesn't go to her eyes, so the lads trying was futile. Louise is ice skating with a group of kids when they ask about it. They all have hot chocolate and smile as they watch Louise take to the ice like a bird takes to water. She has a natural skill for it apparently. “Okay, what's wrong with her?” Niall asks.  
  
Harry looks at him, “Louis' family is planning on taking him off the life support, she found out earlier, and has been upset since.” Harry explains turning his head back to the rink, where he sees Louise helping two little blonde girls up.  
  
They talk for a few moments before Louise is skating up to him, with the little girls following her; they're older than her, but it doesn't stop Louise from being a social butterfly. “Daddy, this is Daisy and Phoebe, they're Louis' sisters.”  
  
Harry's eyes widen, “Hello Mister Styles.” They both say sweetly.  
  
He smiles at them, “hello.”  
  
“Is it true that Louise can see and talk to Louis?”  
  
Harry nods his head, “yes, um, where is your step dad?”  
  
They point to the other side of the rink and Harry follows their fingers to the man who is watching them, along with two other girls. He smiles and tells the lads he'll be back before walking over to them. The girls follow him, and soon, he's face to face with a man and two girls that look exactly like Louis. He holds out his hand, “hey, I'm Harry Styles, I'm a friend of your step sons.”  
  
Dan takes it, “Dan Deakin.”  
  
“I'm Charlotte, and this is Felicity.” Charlotte says.  
  
He smiles at them, and Louise comes stomping over, followed by the twins. “This is my daughter Louise.”  
  
She greets them with a smile, and she looks at Charlotte, “wow, you look exactly like Louis.” She turns her head to her dad, “doesn't she daddy?”  
  
Harry nods his head, “she does love. Um, this may be a little odd, and you're probably going to think we're freaks, but my daughter here can see and talk to Louis.”  
  
“Please don't take Louis off the life support Mister Deakin.” She pouts.  
  
Dan's eyes widen, “how...?” And then he looks at Harry, “no one knows that apart from his family.” Harry shrugs, like he's telling him, 'told ya so' and then Dan mentions that they all sit down and talk. He turns his back to the lads and waves at them, telling them they can go. Louise removes her skates and puts her shoes back on, and then they all sit down and have cookies and hot chocolate.  
  
-x-  
  
“You shouldn't frown, if the wind changes, you're face will stay like that.”  
  
Harry yelps and turns around, he sees Louis sitting on the dining room table. Louise is asleep and Louis knows Harry's doing the essay that is due in a few days. He watches Harry blink slowly and he shakes his head like he's hallucinating, but when he looks back at Louis, Harry realises that he's actually there. “I can see you.”  
  
Louis laughs and stands up and makes his way over to Harry and sits down next to him, he knows he doesn't make a dent in the sofa but that's okay, actually no, it isn't, he wishes he still makes a dent in something he sits on. “I didn't mean to make you jump.”  
  
Harry shakes his head, “it's okay, um, wow, I can actually see you, and you're solid.”  
  
“Yes Harold.” Louis muses, smile on his face.  
  
They talk for a little while longer, they click, like they've been friends forever, talking about what each other know already, but that doesn't matter, because this time around, they can actually have a conversation without Louise translating for them. There's a lull in their talking, but it doesn't last for very long because Harry brings up what Louis is desperate to talk about. “Lou told me about the drama at the hospital, sorry Lou.” Harry knows the whole 'Louise' and 'Louis' thing will get confusing in the future, that's if there's going to be a future, but Harry will cross that bridge when he comes to it.  
  
“You have to help me Harry, please,” Louis pleads.  
  
Harry nods his head, “I've spoken to Dan, and he's going to hold off until I think of something, I don't- I mean, he doesn't want to lose you, and Louise will never talk to me again if I don't at least try.”  
  
Louis smiles at that, “she's a great kid Harry.”  
  
Harry blushes, “thank you, I've done my best.”  
  
Louis bites his lip, “do you mind if I ask about her mum?”  
  
Harry shakes his head, “she abandoned her when she was a baby, I was eighteen, had no clue I was a father until the day she was on my doorstep, I was still living at home, uni was around the corner, I had to figure out what I was going to do, but I figured it out.”

Louis just blinks in surprise, “she abandoned Louise?” Harry nods his head, “what a bitch.”  
  
Harry laughs, “you could say that, I haven't seen her since, and Lou hasn't asked about her. But if she decides she wants to go looking for her, I won't stop her.”  
  
Harry's essay is soon forgotten as they begin to talk again, but when it's nearly midnight, Harry tells Louis he has to go to bed. Louis shakes his head, “of course you do, um, I'll see ya later.”  
  
Harry smiles and bids his goodnight and falls into bed with a smile on his face, and if he dreams of blue eyes and golden skin, then that's his business.  
  
-x-  
  
On Wednesday, Harry and Louis make their way to the hospital. Louise had pleaded with Harry to let her come with them but Harry had said no, that she needed to go with Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn because he didn't want her to witness something if it went tits up. “Remember Haz, you have to tell them you're my boyfriend.” Harry nods his head, “and I know Dan is coming in the afternoon with Charlotte, to discuss things, my grandparents said yes the the plug pulling.”  
  
Harry gulps, “don't worry Lou, I won't let that happen.”  
  
Louis smiles at him and he smiles back. Louis has such a beautiful smile, it goes right to his eyes and makes his who being light up, Harry can't wait to see what it's like in real life, and maybe touch it and kiss it, it makes Harry's stomach flip. Harry shakes his head, he's getting way too ahead of himself, right now, he needs to concentrate on keeping Louis alive. They make it to the hospital and make their way to the floor where Louis is being held. Before he can even step foot into Louis' room, a doctor stops him. Louis had told him about her. “Can I help you?” She asks sweetly.  
  
“I'm here to see Louis, I'm his boyfriend.”  
  
“No one mentioned a boyfriend,” a doctor explains.  
  
“I've been away.” He lies.  
  
She tells him where to go, and then all of a sudden, Harry is in the same room as Louis, except, this Louis isn't talking, or smiling, or even blinking; he's not awake. He's laying in the bed, with tubes attached to him, he looks pale and his hair is messy but it still looks so soft, he still looks so beautiful. “Wish you didn't have to see me like this Haz.” Louis whispers. Harry reaches up and rubs his thumb across Louis' orbital bone, and from behind him, Louis gasps. He turns his head and blinks at Louis. “I felt that,” he whispers, awed.  
  
“That's a good thing Lou, I mean you still have a connection, c'mere.” Louis walks over and stands at the other side of the bed, “climb on and try to make yourself stick.”  
  
Louis nods and does as he's told, Harry looks at the heart monitor but nothing happens. Louis pokes his head through his own head and Harry can't believe he's actually in this scenario right now, he'd laugh if it wasn't so serious. “It's not working, one sec...” And then he wiggles around, but still, nothing happens.  
  
They try different things but nothing works but soon, the door opens and Dan and Charlotte walk in, followed by a few doctors. “Wait, please don't it.” Harry pleads, tears springing to his eyes.  
  
The doctor sighs, “I'm sorry love, the papers have been signed.”  
  
The doctor comes over to Louis' side and removes the incubator tube, pulling the piece of plastic from down Louis' throat. “Harry, something weird is happening,” Louis whispers sadly from at the foot of the bed.  
  
“No, Louis, please, don't leave me.” Harry cries, and then he leans down and connects their lips. Harry hears Louis gasp, but it doesn't stop Harry from crying and running his fingers through Louis' hair. “Louis, please Louis, don't go, I need you, _Louise_ needs you.”  
  
-x-  
  
It's bright, that's the first thing Louis notices when he finally comes to. His throat hurt too, and so does his head, it's pounding like a massive heard of elephants have been set loose on his cranium. He blinks open his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, and when his eyes finally focus, he sees a set of green eyes starring down at him. The eyes are wet, like this guy has been crying, and he has a small smile on his face, Louis is very confused... About everything, where the fuck even is he?  
  
“Louis?”  
  
He turns his head gently, because it still hurts, and he blinks his eyes a little more and his eyes focus on Charlotte. He smiles, “hey,” oh god, his voice is as rough as fucking sand paper.  
  
“Oh my God,” she leans over him and hugs him the best she can, “I can't believe you're awake.” She cries.  
  
A few hours later, when Louis is awake enough to actually think and function, a doctor finally fills him in on everything that has happened. Drunk driver, coma for nearly seven month, how his grandparents nearly killed him. Ugh, he wishes he was still in his coma, he forgot how stressful life can be.  
  
He's in the middle of eating horrible hospital food, he's going to grab some sort of fast food when he's allowed out, when there's a knock on his door. “C'min.”  
  
The door opens and in walks the guy who was crying when he first woke up. Now that he's more aware of everything, this guy is very pretty, short curly hair, green eyes (but he already new that) and plump pink lips, overall, it's like this guy was carved by the Gods, he's wearing black jeans and a t-shirt that has H. Styles written on it, it looks like a proper school shirt that uni students get when they're nursing students or pre med. He smiles when he sees Louis sitting in the bed, and there's a dimple when he smiles. Louis likes dimples.  
  
Louis smiles back, “hi.”  
  
“Hi, how're you feeling?”  
  
Louis blinks, “I'm as good as I can be, considering I've been in a coma.” Louis watches him smile, like he's known Louis before, but Louis doesn't remember, he's never seen him before in his life. “Look, this may seem rude, but, do I know you?”  
  
Louis was right, the guys face falls faster than Louis can blink, and he reaches up and scrubs a hand at the back of his neck. “I'm Harry, um... And no. I just wanted to come and see how you were, and give you this...” And he walks over to Louis' bedside and puts a 'Get Well Soon' card on the side unit of his bed. Louis looks at it and smiles, before looking back up at Harry, and Jesus, it looks like his heart has been ripped out of his chest. “Well, see you around Lou.” And the tone of Harry's voice is broken, like he could burst out in full on tears at any moment. Harry walks away and Louis just blinks when he realises Harry had called him Lou, the nickname he's had since he started high school. No one ever calls him Lou apart from his family and his close friends.  
  
He's trying to fall asleep but it's difficult, mostly because the bed is so fucking lumpy, but try as he might, sleep is nowhere near consuming him. He sighs and turns over and lays on his back, looking up at the ceiling, tracing imaginary patterns with his eyes, but when that trick doesn't work, he rolls his eyes and turns back over and spots the card Harry had left, he had completely forgotten about it. He reaches up and pinches the top and brings it closer. He flips on the lamp and settles himself into the pillows and looks over the face of it. It's done by a child, maybe a four year old. It has 'Get Well Soon' written in blue crayon and there's a childish picture of a teddy bear holding balloons. He lets a smile take over his face before he opens it.  
  
“ _Dear Louis,  
  
__Daddy told me you woke up! I hope you're feeling better and I hope this card puts a pretty smile on your face, and I hope I can see you soon!  
  
__Love Louise. xoxox”  
  
_ Louis has never met a Louise before but considering Harry dropped it off, he guesses Louise is his daughter, although Harry didn't seem old enough to have a child but things happen, Harry only seemed to be 21, a beautiful 21 year old with his life ahead of him. He manages to fall asleep at some point, and when he wakes up the following morning a few hours later, he has five sisters and one brother chatting amongst themselves. After his doctor has done some final tests, he tells Louis he can go home later on in day, but not before telling him that he's very alive and happy for someone whom has just come out of a coma.  
  
-x-  
  
Harry had never felt so helpless in his entire life, not even when he had a brand new baby to look after and he didn't know jack shit when it came to it, like changing a nappy and preparing a bottle, or dressing a baby, he didn't feel helpless because he had his mum and/or his sister to help him, but now, he has no one to help him with consoling a little girl who had a broken heart. Harry had told her Louis doesn't remember them, it was like Harry's world had stopped.  
  
Niall was looking after Louise while Harry was sitting an exam, and he had sent Niall a text, telling him he was visiting the hospital to see Louis. Niall had said _'no problemo, but Louise looks like she's going to kill ya when ya get in.'_ Harry had laughed and then made his way to the hospital. When he was with Louis the other day, Louis had passed out soon after he woke up for the first time, so Harry placed a kiss to Louis' forehead and left him with his family. He got home that evening and told Louise that he had woken up, and he was okay, and she was jumping up and down in excitement, and then she was making him a card for Harry to deliver.  
  


When he had walked out of Louis' room after he gave Louis the card, he lost all control of his emotions and broke down into tears, the nurses and doctors walked past him like his heart wasn't breaking into a million pieces. It was all too much, because just a few days ago, they were talking, they knew each other, they were laughing together, and at one point, Harry fell asleep while Louis laid next to him; and in just a flash, he was a stranger to Louis and Louis was a stranger to himself and Louise.  
  
As he drove home, he was dreading telling Louise. He knows his daughter had become attached to Louis quite quickly, and he still doesn't know why, but he didn't question it, if he knew how little time he had left, he would of asked why Louis had followed them home. As soon as he walked through the door, Louise had come running up to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. He hugged back, and his heart broke for her, because she didn't know what was coming. “Hi daddy, did Louis like my card?” She exclaims.

Harry smiles and nods his head, “yes love.”  
  
She squeals and slides down his body, and runs into the living room. He removes his coat and puts his keys into the dish and leans his head against the wall for a moment, trying to calm himself down, to collect his thoughts. Once he feels himself calm down, and he wipes his tears from his cheeks, and makes his was deeper into the flat. Niall is sitting in the living room on the sofa, watching _Eastenders_ , Louise is nowhere in sight, “where's Lou?” He asks as he sits down.  
  
“She ran to her bedroom, she had the biggest smile on her face,” Niall says, not looking up from the TV, “he didn't remember did he?” Niall says sadly, like he already knows the answer to his own question.  
  
Harry sighs, and shakes his head, “he asked who I was,” Harry's voice crack as he say it, he sniffles, “which means he doesn't remember Louise, and that means I have to tell her and watch my little girl break down.”  
  
Niall sighs and stands up and slaps Harry on the back, “you'll be fine lad.” He then walks towards the door, “Louise?!” He yells.  
  
She comes running down the hallway and jumps into his arms, “see ya uncle Niall.”  
  
Niall kisses the top of her head, “see ya later love.”  
  
He puts her down and then leaves with one more sad glance to Harry before leaving, Harry quickly wipes his face before she notices. Louise comes over to him and sits on his lap, he wraps his arms around her and sighs, “can I come with you next time? When you see Louis?”  
  
Harry bites his lip to stop the tremble, “listen Lou,” he starts. She turns around and is now looking at Harry, her green eyes shining, he takes another deep breath, and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “Lou, what Louis has been through has been tough on all of his family, and Louis. And because he's better now, he doesn't- the Louis you knew a few days ago isn't the same Louis now.”  
  
Louise's face is a mask of confusion, “I don't understand.”  
  
Harry's eyes well with tears and he smiles sadly, “he doesn't remember us baby.” Louise's face scrunches up with sadness and she sniffles, a tear falling down her cheek, “oh sweetheart, please don't cry,” he pulls her into his chest, and shushes her gently, “we'll be okay.” And even as Harry says that, trying to console his daughter who cares way too much for a four year old, and trying to keep himself together, he doesn't believe his own words.  
  
-x-  
  
A month later, Louis is walking down the street, taking in everything he has missed over the past five months, basically just fresh air. He comes to a side road and looks down it and sees a book store, he's always keen on finding a new book or two so he makes his way towards the shop and enters, the little bell signalling him entering. He looks around and his eyes land on the guy sitting behind the counter. He had a weird shaped face and a stupid quiff. “Alright Louis?” He guys says.  
  
Louis comes to a stop near the counter and turns around slowly and sees the guy looking at him with a smirk on his face, “do I know you?"  
  
The guys laughs and shakes his head, “not really, but we've spoken.”  
  
That doesn't make any sense at all, so Louis just gives him a tight smile and walks towards the back of the shop and has a look at all the books and comes across an old Shakespeare play that he's been meaning to get his hands on, _'The Comedy of Errors.'_ He plucks it from its spot and runs his hand down the face and then walks to the front desk and places the book down so he can buy it. He hands the guy the cash and hauls arse out of there so the guy can stop looking at him that way; it's like he knows something Louis doesn't.  
  
After being in a coma for so long, Louis gets outside as much as he can, he walks though, getting in a car has proven difficult since his crash, but his shrink told him it was normal. He finds himself walking towards the park where his step dad takes his siblings every Thursday and Saturday, but today is a Sunday, so they're at home. He walks the path and sees someone really familiar. It's the guy from the hospital, Harry. He walks over to him and sits down next to him. “Hi there.” He says.  
  
Harry turns his head to look who just spoke and his eyes widen in shock when he sees who it is. Louis smiles at him shyly and Harry smiles back, “hi Louis."

Louis smiles, “it's nice to see you again.”  
  
“It's great to see you too, how're you feeling?” He asked him like he had known him for months.  
  
Louis smiles, “I'm good,” and Louis is about to open his mouth again but a little girl comes running up to him and hugs him closely but placing herself on Harry's lap.  
  
“Louis!!!” She exclaims. “Oh my Pooh Beer, I can't believe you're here, this is where I met you for the first time.” Louis smiles at her but he has no clue what she's talking about and it must show on his face, because her face falls, “oh, I forgot, you don't remember.” She sniffles, “I'm glad you're better Louis.” And then she gets off Harry's lap and hugs him, Louis hugs her back, she pulls away, “it's nice to see you again Mister Louis.”  
  
Louis blinks and it all comes rushing back to him. This is where he saw Harry for the first time, how he followed them home, how he spoke to Louise for hours and how he watched Harry studying or eating or playing with Louise. It all comes rushing back to him and he turns his head and sees Harry is already looking at him, with a hopeful expression on his face, like maybe he was hoping Louise jogged his memory. “Oh my God.”  
  
Harry's eyes suddenly start to water and a small smile creeps on his face, “yeah...”  
  
Louis wastes no time, he lunges himself at Harry and connects their lips, “Harry.” He mumbles when he pulls away and connects their foreheads.  
  
“I love you.” Slips past Harry's lips without hesitation  
  
Louis sniffles, “no one has ever said that to me before.”  
  
Harry chuckles, “I love you.” He repeats.  
  
“I love you too.” Louis responds.  
  
-x-  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there lovelies, thank you so much for reading my self-indulgent fic. I was watching Just Like Heaven at the time, and I saw Louise's tweet and I really liked it and decided to roll with it. So, thank you for reading, leaving comments and leaving kudos'. It means a lot to me that my nonsense is being read.


End file.
